


Homework Assignment

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: Just a bit of Steve/Danny that I felt like writing.  Not tied to any episode, but takes place after the liver transplant, so season 7.   Hope you enjoy it.





	

Homework Assignment

" Come on, Steve, you told the therapist you would do this with me. I heard you use the words, 'I will do it, doctor.'." Danny Williams reminded him in his own version of 'the Steve voice' as he followed his partner from the living room of Steve's house through the picture window doors that led out to the lower level lanai behind Steve's house. 

Danny watched as the tall, raven haired Navy SEAL commander slid his body into one of the deck chairs with far more grace than a man his length should be able to and place his glass of ice tea on the little table next to him.

Determined, blond, blue-eyed Danny took the chair next to him and deposited his own beverage on the table.

Steve stared out to the diamond blue waters of the cove that hugged his backyard for several minutes before a small smile made its way to the mouth on his handsome face.

"I got a better exercise for our couples counseling homework." he practically growled with a smirk he leveled directly at Danny. "You and I will get an A on it." he added with confidence.

A pink toned blush started creeping around Danny's face and he cleared his throat, "Yeah, I know what that is, but that isn't the assignment and I don't think we're going to be able to make substitutions here, Steve." 

"It's the more fun one." Steve continued to put in stubbornly.

"I know it is...."

"You like it..."

"Like it? I absolutely love it." Danny assured him thinking that there were few pleasures in life that he enjoyed these days more than he enjoyed messing around with Steve and getting all hot and sweaty together. His heart thudded just at the thought of it.

"Sold!" Steve clapped his hands together enthusiastically before starting to get up out of his chair. "Let's go upstairs!"

"Ah, hold on there, McGarrett! I realize your Navy SEAL background enables you to make these quick types of decisions." Danny held up his hands and started gesturing with them as he spoke. "This lady reports to our boss. Remember her, the governor of Hawaii? And yes, she thought it was a wonderful idea for us to keep doing our couples therapy just like our former governor did and you know what that means? If we don't do it, she's going to know about it and then that initially good rapport that we sort of maybe kind of have at the moment, this being the honeymoon stage of our relationship with her and all, will go straight to hell and I was hoping that, you know, we keep that for the time you blow up your next piece of public property on the island chasing after a suspect and we have to explain it to her. Maybe if we're really good until then, she'll go easy on us because it's going to happen. It's you, buddy." 

Steve stared at him a few seconds before deadpanning, "And I thought you were going to give me a hard time about this, Danny. I'm impressed with your restraint, really."

"Do me a favor, just shut up and let's just do the assignment." Danny wagged his hands back and forth.

"The assignment is stupid and fooling around will accomplish the same thing." Steve pouted. 

"You mean, you don't want to talk about your feelings and having sex with me instead is your easy way out." 

"It's not that easy." Steve argued quickly and saw Danny's blue eyes turn to slits.

"I mean, it is , but it's not....I mean, we have.... okay, how about last week when we spent that one hour in the afternoon....come on, you got admit that was not easy to pull off, but..." 

Danny scowled deeper with each word his partner uttered and Steve felt flames shooting up around him. 

Steve wiped his hands down his face in defeat as Danny eyed him with barely restrained impatience.

He nodded and sighed, "I like having sex with you, Danny. It's not hard at all. That's not what I meant."

"I like having sex with you, too, Steve and I know that's not what you meant." Danny returned in a sweet tone.

"Then, why'd you let me go on like that? You could have stopped me anytime." Steve asked exasperated now.

"Because it can be fun watching you try and put words together. Seriously, that's the most you've ever said about our sex life....or anything usually." Danny let him know.

"I just....you know how I feel." 

"Oh, come on, don't do that." the blond detective shook his head. " Don't do that, you know that doesn't work with anyone. Use your words. I'm not a mind reader, I'm not Kreskin." 

"What am I doing?" McGarrett wanted to know.

"You know what you're doing. You're trying to get away with not talking. That whole, 'I should know' is a crutch." Danny made air quotes with his hands. 

"Haven't I shown you how I feel about you when we work together, when we're solving cases, talking evidence, when we're at the Smart Table, or interrogating a suspect? Don't I always want to know what you're thinking? Don't I always let you tell me even when I don't want to know?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest and challenged Danny to disagree with him.

"Yes, yes, yes, you do. You do do that, Steven. And I appreciate that." Danny readily nodded his head.

"Didn't I take you away from the Honolulu Police Department and put you on my Task Force without even asking you and do you remember all those reasons I gave you for doing it when I met up with you at your place that day we met?" Steve continued on to him.

"Agreed. Yes, you did. I remember being very pissed off about that, but that's typically you and that's an argument for another day." Danny answered him.

Steve held up his hands in triumph. "Well, what does that tell you? It tells you I have always shown you how I feel about you. And so there's really no need to do that again, so let's go and do something we can never seem to get enough of no matter how much we do it." He suggested eagerly with a leer at Danny again. 

Danny felt himself weakening. This wasn't the exercise that their therapist had assigned for them, but Steve never wanted to do those. And he always knew how to talk Danny out of doing them. Plus, he was right. His ideas were way more fun, but Danny felt one of them had to stick to the program designed for them by the governor. And damn it, since they had to go these mandatory sessions, Danny wanted to hear Steve say things. Hell, yes, it was out of his comfort zone, but shit, being with Steve on the job and off was sure as fuck out of his comfort zone sometimes, thank you for asking.

"I'll let you top..." Steve dangled in front of him like a carrot.

"I top most of the time...you love that..." Danny shot back easily and felt the throb in his pants that thought started for him.

Steve's grin was like a lethal weapon and seriously, when did Danny think he had even a small hell of a chance of winning this argument?

 

Steve stood up out of his chair and took a few steps away from the table and stared out to see the water touch the horizon in the distance. He was used to the water, his house, his ways all alone before Danny had come into his life and bringing his own brand of chaos to his senses.

Turning around, he faced Danny who was still sitting right where he was in the chair.

The Governor's Task Force leader let his hands bury themselves deep into the pockets of his cargo pants and took few steps back to his partner. What he had in mind now wasn't going to be the easiest thing for him to do, but Danny deserved to hear the words once in a while because Danny wasn't a passing fancy or temporary fling. He was very serious about him and had been for the longest time. 

If only Steve wasn't shit when it came to telling him things like that, but he knew Danny wanted to hear them. He could get away with gestures and less when it came to work related issues, but when it came to their private life, that was another matter and maybe that was where Danny was going with this homework assignment after all. Maybe it wasn't about work....or just work.

Danny loved him, he knew he did. They said it all the time to each other. They weren't showy or fancy. They said it easily and Steve was amazed at how comfortable he felt saying it to Danny for his part. He'd never felt more at ease than he when he was with him. There was a trust between them that Danny had cultivated a little at a time. No one else had before him. No one else ever stayed and showed him how to do it.

Danny did and does.

Steve walked back to his chair and slid into it. Taking a breath, he asked his partner to hold up his hands.

"Why?" Danny wondered. "What are you doing? If this is something kinky that you've decided you want to try out..." 

"Just do it, buddy." Steve shook his head. Sometimes, Danny could really stretch a guy's patience.

Williams decided to do as he was told and held up his hands, fingers spread out a bit, palms facing his best friend.

Steve leaned his muscled body over and reached for the pinky of one of Danny's hands. Clearing his throat again, he started to talk slowly, his hazel eyes watching Danny's as he rested his elbows on the table.

He was gentle as he held onto his finger and said, "You drive me crazy." he leaned over and pressed his lips to Danny's pinky before moving onto his next finger.

"No one should have eyes that blue or that dangerous, Danno." He pressed his mouth on that finger.

"Your smile is a sin in case anyone asks." 

"Grace."

"Charlie. Enough said except thank you."

"My half of our liver because you are always inside me now."

"September 20, 2010."

"For the blowjobs. Come on, buddy I have to say it." Steve said unashamed and gleeful at Danny's sharp intake of breath at his words and the heated color that spread across both their faces. Even now, he couldn't help put his own spin on his words just to get at Danny. 

"You would do anything for me, Danny. I can't explain that high." He said, somber again.

As he reached for Danny's last remaining finger, he held onto it for a few seconds before continuing on and he couldn't stop the chocked up emotion of his speech as he said in a horse whisper, his breath coming out of his mouth, "Because I'd do it all over again." 

Danny folded his fingers with Steve's as his churning emotions were preventing him from saying anything at the moment. Their hands trembled in each other's hold. Danny didn't think it was possible to get so turned on simply holding someone's hand, but Steve wasn't just anyone. 

And maybe there was more than one way to do a homework assignment. 

Danny leaned his blond head down to brush his lips across Steve's knuckles. Steve's heart flipped over inside his chest with each touch from Danny. No one else ever saw them like this, this was their own private thing. They were teased in large amounts by their friends who they worked with about all the flirting and fighting they always did and more than one crook they'd caught called them married to each other. None of them had any idea.

They held onto each other for several long moments, their grasp on each other firm and loving.

It was without any words at all that the two of them finally let go and stood up from their chairs and walked back into the house, their drinks long forgotten on the patio table and, went upstairs (their steps becoming quicker, the closer to the bedroom that they got) to continue their homework in private....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and comments/kudos. I really appreciate it.


End file.
